heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Koth
. It is a landlocked realm bordering to Argos, Ophir, Corinthia, Zamora, Shem, and the minor principalities of Khauran and Khoraja. Koth dominates overland trade route trafic and maintains significant ties to almost all of its neighbors. It is often considered an empire. The capital city is Khorshemish, the so-called "Queen of the South". Civil wars are often in Koth and the kings/emperors have to deal with rebelious subordinates. But after a bloody war, they can retreat behind the high walls of their palaces and find peace in their gardens. The pride of Koth is its armor industry, with the quality of their weapons considered devine. Koth is one of the southernmost of the Hyborian kingdoms, but has some unusual cultural features. It has been culturally influenced by both Shem and Stygia, and has rejected the worship of Mitra traditional to Hyborians. Its primary deity is Ishtar. Many Shemites serve in its army and are active throughout the realm. Conan and Shapur were sent by King Maddoc II with untrained troops (prisoners released from the cells) to battle the savage M'Gai tribe. The battle broke up as the M'Gai leader, Kollos, on the verge of victory, fled upon sensing the approach of Imhotep . The demon confronted the Cimmerian, and was eventually defeated. Impressed by Conan's prowess, Imhotep kneeled before him and became his slave. Conan then prepared to lead his troops back to El Shah Maddoc . As they were traveling to the military outpost in Bhoraji, Conan and Anneka were attacked by Xuthl's Shedu, which killed at least one helpless possessed villager, several of Conan’s men, toyed with the barbarian by making Anneka threaten to slit her wrists, and then assumed the form of a herd of wild boar and later animating an entire hillock with their essence to battle Conan . Conan finally defeated the Shedu with the help of the Footslave of the Elder Gods, using the Footslave’s totem . In an attempt to save his friend Kobe’s life, Conan then battled Bahkt, an old ally turned enemy deranged by indulging in the drug-like and potentially deadly black lotus. Meanwhile Solaise experimented with her strange and potentially devastating powers, causing a freak sunburst in the middle of the night, allowing Bahkt to escape and Conan’s second in command Shapur to rescue Kobe . Conan's army was eventually found by Red Sonja, while idiotic General Freja angered an old, dying beast which attacked a nearby village . The Cimmerian rid throughout Koth in the service of the rebel Prince Irham . When Red Sonja was found unconscious, badly beaten and sexually assaulted in the Kothian wilderness, Conan went alone to hunt Bahkt in the Forest of the Eternal Verities, while his comrades returned to the camp. General Freja then took the chance to put all the Cimmerian's comrades under arrest and kill Sedrick; angered, Solaise unleashed her deadly powers, instantly killing Freja and all his men. The Cimmerian came back presenting Sonja with Bahkt’s decapitated head. Leaving her tent, Conan then grabbed Solaise, asking her what she knew of the Devourer of Souls; right about then Kaleb decked him . Conan and Kaleb then waged a pitched battle, until they followed Solaise and Sedrick into a portal in the air to the Forest of the Eternal Verities, and there they were joined by their band . Back to their camp, Conan's small army was attacked twice by a gang of scavengers, who eventually managed to kill Simeon. After another sweep of 'white death', they all joined Conan and Thulsa Doom against the Devourer of Souls . The Devourer then unleashed a blast of eldritch energy so powerful it created a mushroom cloud, but Conan and his allies were protected by the Golden Sword of the Elder Gods and remained untouched. Furious, Wraarl unleashed a massive fireball over the southern kingdoms and teleported away. Thulsa Doom then summoned Xuthl, who agreed to help them against the Devourer of Souls. After the demon informed them to Wraarl's location in Aquilonia, Conan and his allies moved on to catch him, crossing the northern border into Ophir . Some time later, Conan and the Free Companions fled from the Kothian army of King Strabonus through the Lake of Salts . | PointsOfInterest = * Khorshemish * Bhoraji * Bisara * Dagoth Hill * El Shah Maddoc * Forest of the Eternal Verities * Islands of Pearl * Kezankian Mountains * Syreb | Residents = Kollos (Earth-616) Kollos was the leader of the savage M'Gai tribe, who invaded Koth from Kush. As he battled Conan's army, he sensed the approach of Imhotep and retreated on the verge of victory . Kollos tried to snatch Conan's magical amulet while running away, but it was eventually recovered by Shapur . M'Khail (Earth-616) M'Khail was a soldier who served under Conan and alerted him that his men were ready to travel to Bhoraji . Former Residents Ahkbar (Earth-616) Father of nine, poor farmer Ahkbar was struck and possessed by the Shedu summoned by the Devourer of Souls . | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Fictional Countries Category:Hyboria